Becoming 3rd years
by kunihana
Summary: A transfer student joins Seigaku's Tennis Team. While mystery shrouds her, how will two ice blocks melts together? TezukaXOC


Disclaimer: All of the Prince of Tennis characters belong to the producers of this unique and wonderful anime, especially Konomi Takeshi.

OCs:

(1) Tanaka Shizuka

School: Seishun Gakuen

Year: 2 Class: 1

Age: 13-14 Height: 156 cm

Club(s): Seigaku Tennis Club, Seigaku Dance Club (Regular)

Hair colour: brownish-black (long hair)

Eye colour: Dark brown

Favourite food: Unagi, miso ramen

Hobbies: trekking, playing the piano, training

Favourite subject: Biology

Favourite colour: Blue, purple, green

Ancestral home: Hakata, Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyuushu

Seigaku Dance Club Regulars:

3rd years:

Yukimura Hoshiko (captain) class: 3 - 1

Nakano Hitomi (vice-captain) class: 3 - 1

Yamada Narumi class: 3 - 2

Asakura Sachi class: 3 - 6

Itagaki Kaede class: 3 - 11 (a.k.a "Data Lady")

2nd years:

Saito Maika class: 2 - 2

Yamato Kyoko class: 2 - 2

Tanaka Shizuka class: 2 - 2 (a.k.a "Tezuka 2")

Nakai Hakuya class: 2 - 6 (a.k.a "Tensai")

1st years:

Suzuki Amaya class: 1 - 2

Kato Hikari class: 1 - 3

Hidenori Izanami class: 1 - 1

Yamaguchi Chiyo class: 1 - 1

Fujita Ryoko class: 1 - 2 (a.k.a "Super Rookie-chan")

_In class 2-2... ..._

"Good morning, students." sensei greeted. "Ohaiyo, Nakamura-sensei." the students chorused. The first day of their second year at Seishun Gakuen. All still seems fine.

"Alright, let's have an interesting and fun year ahead," a few students groaned at their sensei's sarcastic comment. _'Oh, the agony of schooling...'_ they thought.

"To start off, we have a transfer student from Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyuushu. Please come in, Tanaka-kun." Nakamura-sensei said, as if speaking to the door.

The door opened and a young girl entered, school bag on her back, hair tied up neatly, her eyes capturing some boys' attention.

"Please introduce yourself." sensei said with a friendly smile. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu, minna. I am Tanaka Shizuka, I hope to spend a wonderful school year with you. Yoroshiku

onegaishimasu.**(1)**"

"Alright, why don't you sit next to... ... ...Saito Maika-kun, over there. Saito-kun, please raise your hand." Maika-chan waved her hand, excited to sit next to a Fukuoka girl.

"Ne, can I call you Shi-chan for short? It sounds cute for you." Maika grinned at the transfer student, receiving a raised eye brow and a slightly surprised look from the

calm girl. "Ah, hai. You're Saito Maika-san, right? Yoroshiku." Tanaka smiled faintly at the black-haired girl. "Hai! You must smile more, Shi-chan! Don't try to act so mature, we're still teenagers!" Shizuka glanced slightly towards Maika, out of politeness, as the teacher began the day's lesson.

"Maika! I understand that you are trying to be friendly and welcome Tanaka-kun into the school but this is lesson time! Please pay attention." sensei said sternly.

"H-hai..."

_In class 3-6... ..._

"Fuji!" a red-head acrobat glomped a certain brown-haired tensai. "Ohaiyo, Eiji. Happy that it's out first day at school as a senior, eh?" the tensai said, smiling as usual.

"You make me feel so old... ... ...Oishi!" Kikumaru ran off to glomp his doubles partner. Tsk, tsk, pity those who meet him on the first day of school.

_In class 3-1... ..._

"Alright class, for your English lesson on Wednesday, please bring along the book entitled 'King to the Dawn'." sensei wrote the name of the book on the board. A certain brown haired student raised up his hand. "Yes, Tezuka-kun?" "Sensei, the book is actually called 'Sing to the Dawn', not "King to the Dawn'." "Ah, h-hai..." the words on the board were erased and re-written. Sasuka, Tezuka-san**(2)**...

_Ring...ring..._

"Yay! It's lunch break! Ne, ne, Shi-chan, since you're new here, what club are you going to join?" Maika opened her lunch box containing sashimi bento. Shizuka's lunch box

contained unagi bento. "Hm... ...maybe the-" "Yoroshiku, Tanaka-san, may I join you?" a girl with long dark blue hair approached the duo with her lunch box. "Hai."

"Ne, Shi-chan, about the club issue..." Maika prodded. "Hm? Oh...maybe I'll join the... ...Tennis Club...and Dance Club." the brown-haired girl bent her head over her lunch again.

"Sugei! We can be partners then!" The unusually friendly Saito exclaimed. "Is she always like this?" Shi-chan asked the blue-haired girl beside her, trying not to choke. "No, not really. It's just that she's always more active when there are newcomers.." "Souka..."

"Ne, Hakuya, aren't you glad that Shi-chan here wants to join the club?" The blue-haired girl looked up. "Hakuya? Who's she?" Shizuka inquired. "Ba-ka, Nakai Hakuya is sitting next to

you." Saito said. Tanaka's sweat dropped, "I see...yoroshiku."

"Yo." a tall figure loomed over the trio, frightening the wits out of Maika and Hakuya. "Itagaki Kaede! Don't scare us like that!" Saito chided. "Hehe...gomen**(3)**." the tall bespectacled girl sat down next to Maika. "You're new here. What's your name?" "Tanaka Shizuka, yoroshiku, Itagaki-san." Shizuka replied. "Hm...Hakuya was half right in her prediction. There IS a newcomer on the first day of school, but she's not left-handed. Hakuya, you owe Maika and I one wish per person." Kaede said to the blue-haired girl.

_'Creepy...Kaede-san's glasses are opaque...and she's always holding that green notebook in her hand...I must keep my eyes peeled, though not literally...'_ thought Shizuka. "Shizuka-san, wants to join the Dance Club as well." Nakai changed the topic. "Don't change the topic. Anyways, please sign up for the Dance Club today and we'll see you for the audition then." Itagaki smiled, her glasses shining in the light.

_'Creepy... ...'_ the thoughts of the other three were alike.

-END-

**Author's note: **

**(1) Meaning: Good morning, everyone. I am Tanaka Shizuka, I hope to spend a wonderful school year with you. Nice to meet you. **

**(2) Meaning: That's so like Tezuka-san...**

**(3) Meaning: Sorry...**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! **

**I hope that this chapter is interesting enough. Don't worry, more chapters will come along. More interesting ones...**

**Next chapter: Tanaka Shizuka makes an appearance in both the Tennis and Dance Club, showing near flawless skills. The ranking matches are coming up in the Tennis Club and**

**Dance Club. Who will make up the new set of Regulars? At the same time, something seems strange. Tanaka is seen writing with her right hand in class, yet she plays tennis**

**using her left hand. Perhaps Saito Maika needs to wash her face and see things more clearly or was what she saw really true? **


End file.
